Yamaiko
Yamaiko (やまいこ) is one of the three female guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Nazarick. She is the older sister of Akemi and the creator of Yuri Alpha and Increment. Appearance Yamaiko is a Nephilim just like Warrior Takemikazuchi. Personality Yamaiko has a kind and gentle personality. She talks politely and has a friendly relationship with her guildmates. Background In real life, Yamaiko is an elementary school teacher in the arcology. She has a genius little sister and was constantly compared to her. She and her younger sister, Akemi played YGGDRASIL together. However, Yamaiko chose to become a Nephilim from the heteromorphic race while her younger sister chose to be an elf. Chronology The Undead King Arc While walking back to Carne Village after defeating the Sunlight Scripture, Ainz reminisces about the past where he after countless tries was able to get a super rare cash shop item from the machine while Yamaiko got it on her first try. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz remembers that he gambled his entire bonus away just to obtain the Shooting Star. Amongst all the guild members, only he and Yamaiko possess this item. Ainz used Yamaiko’s Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath in the battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me remembers that Yamaiko needs a rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss but she doesn't particularly need it right now before the continuation of the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert. Abilities and Powers Yamaiko is a magic caster who was adept at spirit-type magic, and she had further specialized within that field as a healer, which granted her curative spells. Even wands imbued with high-tier spells would only heal about half as much as Yamaiko could if she personally cast a healing spell. She could transfer MP to another person via the appropriate spell. With her innate defenses and regeneration, combined with a build which emphasized those two qualities, she could even serve as a tank of sorts. Even when surrounded by the enemy, she could still heal her allies. She had two weakness. The first was that she did not have much MP. Even though she had more than enough for general healing, it was still insufficient when one factored in the need to cast buff spells and other things. The other weakness was that her attack power was very low, in exchange for improved regeneration. She could be said to be the final defensive line of the group. Her role was to off-tank if the battle line started to crumble, heal everyone’s wounds and revive dying comrades. Active * Field of Force * Greater Lethal: A spell that causes damage with negative energy. * Judgement of Osiris: A super-tier spell. It can manipulate karma values, reducing negative values and increasing positive ones. * Sanctuary Protection Main Equipment * Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath: Her weapon of choice is a huge gauntlet that could not do much damage. In exchange, it had an increased ability to inflict knockback on her foes. * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * [[Shooting Star|'Shooting Star']]: With the ring equipped, it allows her to activate "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. Consumable Items * Wands and Staves: Used for healing. * Cash Shop Items Relationships Momonga Back then in YGGDRASIL, they used to chat about private topics. However, due to the passage of time, Momonga seems to have forgotten a lot about it, which is something he regrets. Every once in a while, when trying to teach the guardians, Momonga wonders what Yamaiko would do in such a situation, showing he still respects her skills as a teacher. Momonga was a bit jealous of Yamaiko because she easily obtained the Shooting Star from a gacha machine in her first try while he had to gamble his entire summer bonus away just to obtain this item. This impact still left some trauma in Momonga's heart. Bukubukuchagama Yamaiko had a friendly relationship with her. They called each other by nicknames. Yamaiko said that there was no need for her to sound like a cute child because her normal voice was already pleasant enough, which Bukubukuchagama jokingly replied that she fell in love with her. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Yamaiko trusted her skills as a gamer and would follow her instructions. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Akemi Akemi is Yamaiko's younger sister. She even allowed Akemi a tour into Nazarick. Yuri Alpha Yamaiko is the creator of Yuri Alpha. Trivia * Yamaiko originally intended to change her avatar character, but so far her actions suggested otherwise. * She and Momonga are the only members in Ainz Ooal Gown who possess the item Shooting Star. * In the past, one of her female kouhai confessed to her. That kouhai loved to make trouble and she kept arguing with her sister, Akemi. Quotes * (To Bukubukuchagama): "It seems you're always trying to sound like a cute kid when there's no need to. Your voice as Kazecchi is pleasant enough, so there’s no need for that, right?" * (To Bukubukuchagama): "In the past, I'm not sure if it was because I said the wrong thing, but one of my female kouhais actually confessed to me for real. So I hope you'll give me a break here." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Giants Category:Nephilim Category:Magic Caster Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick Category:Heteromorphics